The Flower of Flowers
by Ablemarle
Summary: "Among flowers, the cherry blossom; Among men, the samurai." - a Japanese proverb. SakuCentric Pairings of Sakura and anyone else. Feel free to request a pairing.
1. Heartstrings: sasosaku

**SASORI x SAKURA: heartstrings**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own (nor am I affiliated with) Naruto in any shape or form. I am merely using it's characters to whore out.

* * *

The pink blossom jerked at the puppet master's callused fingers in a subtle display of affection. She noted how his fingertips were swollen from the constant chakra flow to his puppet strings. The kunoichi remembers the feeling of chakra strings attached to her body and the way they tugged and pulled at her body. It reminded her of how Sasori's wooden fingers would press against her, hard and cool on the surface of her skin. His embrace wasn't as warm as Kakashi's or Naruto's, but she welcomed it nonetheless. Sakura would always remember his embrace, if nothing else. She knew they wouldn't last, because nothing did. Not his art, not Akatsuki, not Konoha, or Naruto, not Team Seven, nothing. She hoped that their days spent like this, lazy, in bed and half-asleep, would last as long as possible, though. She would draw close and nestle into the crook of his neck while he languidly kissed her neck and forehead. And when she thought back to the tale Chiyo told of his parents and their belated affection, Sakura would nuzzle in even closer and tighten her arms around his waist. Eventually, he moved and stirred the white linen sheets. They bundled up on her side while the red head slipped himself out of the bed with grace. Sakura almost felt drawn to follow him and again, she thought back to the day she followed Chiyo's movements as a puppet. The pink kunoichi couldn't decide exactly why she always wanted to be near Sasori. Eventually, after a bout of rambling in her head, she assumed he was pulling some sort of S-class jutsu involving chakra laden strings. That was that, because there was no other reason the ever-so-independent Sakura could even fathom following Sasori to the ends of the Earth and back.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this quick drabble.  
PLEASE review and send direct messages for ideas/pairings! I will definitely do them!


	2. Intertwined: kakusaku

**KAKASHI x SAKURA:** intertwined

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in any way.

He loves the oceans, lakes, rivers, water, or whatever he can get. You can say it's the calm of it, but the grey haired man feels the lapping of the water against his feet and knows everything is ok in that instant. The emerald-eyed youth sitting next to him on the shore seems to appreciate it just a little less. She seems happy enough to hold his hand and look into his single, charcoal eye. (For some reason, the mask has to stay on even when he's ankle deep in water and the sun is beating down on him.) Maybe it's not just the ocean that makes him so happy, but it's her too. She has her hair done up in a sloppy bun and she's wearing one of his shirts. Sensei tells her she looks silly in such baggy clothing, but he enjoys the fact her normal strawberry scent is covered up by his musk which in turn is cloaked by the smell of the ocean. You could say it's the primal urge in him to claim his female as his, but she looks so innocent wrapped in his white clothes and it takes him back.

Sakura takes her eyes off of him and ponders at the passing clouds. She points out a few that look like a snake or "oh look, that one's a fox!" and she informs Kakashi that it reminds her of the other Team Seven members. He grins for a second, while the fond memories of their shenanigans rush through his head. Suddenly, there are none left to remember and he takes note that she looks a little bit downcast. The older man is battling himself on the inside to comfort her, but he decides to shake it off. It's not as though he forced her to get so attached to Sasuke or Naruto or _anyone_, really. This is a prime example of why he doesn't attach himself to people. Kakashi has Kakashi, and Kakashi will never leave Kakashi. The rhythmic beating of the ocean on the shore makes him think. He thinks of all the times Sakura and Naruto have tried for Sasuke's approval. It stirs him up inside, it really does.

There are no words exchanged between the two for a while. It's just the waves crashing on the sand, the seagulls squawking about in the sky, and the heartbeat of the two intertwined.

* * *

**A/N:** Man, I am cranking these out. ~_~


	3. When You Can't Sleep at Night: tobisaku

**TOBI x SAKURA: when you can't sleep at night**

**A/N:** This one is inspired 50% by the song _When You Can't Sleep at Night _by_ Of Mice and Men_. Check them out, they're more of a screamo band but this one song is acoustic and beautiful. It really fits the feel of this. This was requested by TeenageCrisis!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Bam.

* * *

The little Konoha shinobi girl's eyes were shut slackly, as if she had fallen asleep while desperately trying to keep herself conscious. Her eyes were rimmed red but thick, dark eyelashes traced them. Tear stains lined her cheek bones and drifted down her face. Ribbons and wisps of cherry blossom-colored hair gathered down her back and framed her youthful, heart-shaped face. She looked almost ethereal under the moon's gossamer glow. It was then that the observer from afar decided to show himself.

"An uncomfortable place to sleep," the orange-masked man mused to himself as he ran a gloved hand over the cold park bench. Why was she resting on the outskirts of her own village? He had already taken note that she was of Konoha due to her headband displayed proudly on pink hair. Everyone has a story, he figured as he took a seat next to her feet on the bench and took off his mask to let his face breathe for a bit.

The black of the night cloaked the man who already bore an even blacker cape. A soft gasp escaped her mouth as Sakura brought herself back to the world. The pinkette found herself choking from forcing herself to swallow too fast after she had been accustomed to a dry mouth. To brace herself, she grabbed onto the man's clothing next to her and tugged as she hacked and coughed. The fact that he tensed up registered in her mind, but not before the fact that she was grabbing _a random guy _registered. Sakura quickly turned her head to face him, in which he looked quite taken aback. Her emerald eyes widened a large fraction and maybe it was just post-sleep hallucination, but was that Sasuke?

"Sasuke, you came back for me!" The vulnerable girl nearly screamed as she grabbed onto the mystery man's waist and vowed to never let him go. 'Sasuke' rang a bell in the man's head. He flinched when she dove at him but she practically melted into his lap. He might not have a problem with being Sasuke, because being Sasuke seemed to be pretty comfortable.

Oh, great. He was in a pickle now, wasn't he? Madara Uchiha wasn't an S-rank shinobi because of his way with softening women's hearts. Did he really have the time to deal with her? The answer was no; he had more plans for domination of the entire world and they reigned far superior over a simple girl. It was no matter, though, because by the time he finished inwardly rolling his eyes at her, Sakura had already passed out. Madara made a mental note that pink-haired, emerald-eyed kunoichi sleep far too much and have quite the flair for dramatics.

Tobi had thought he had such a good sleep! That was, until, a certain girl was smacking him awake with the blunt end of a kunai against his mouth. "Ow, ow, ow! I could lose teeth from that, miss!" The black haired man squealed and covered his face with his palms to not only protect himself from her assaults, but also because he wasn't used to people seeing him without the familiar orange spiral mask. The pinkette was busy screaming for bloody murder and accusing him of vile, vile things that a good Tobi would never, ever do! By this time in the day, Konoha citizens were walking the streets. Tobi knew enough that if anyone saw him and his black and red cloak, he'd be in trouble and he might be jeopardizing the Akatsuki's whole plot. The good boy quickly scooped the raging emerald-eyed 'miss' beneath his armpit and balanced her on his hip before running off into the woods nearby.

"I'm sorry I'm taking you away from your village, miss, but please don't yell or hurt me! I'm just being a good boy, I promise." Tobi dropped her on the ground and bowed to her. Sakura bit her lip as she rubbed her outer thigh which was where she was dropped on. She desperately clawed at the ground to somehow anchor herself so that she could pull herself up better. "You're not Sasuke," she repeated this phrase multiple times before looking up at him with flooding eyes. Tobi panicked and looked around the forest for help, but nothing struck him. "You're right, I'm Tobi.. but p-please stop crying, missus!" He exclaimed and leaned down to wipe at her eyes and wrap her in a warm hug. All of her resolve to fight back must have faded off, because she simply leaned into his chest and howled as she wept convulsively. Tobi shushed her passively and took off his gloves to comb his hands through her soft locks. "It'll be ok, miss princess." He cooed and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

Sakura was completely tranquil and serene in that single moment. This guy had calmed all of her fears and he had whispered to her, "Please don't cry, princess." Sakura had first seen Sasuke when she looked into his onyx eyes, but now she realized a completely new soul. His eyes somehow looked different from last night. Maybe it was the change from moonlight to sunlight, but his eyes seemed to have brightened up and had a certain quality to them that was unrivaled. If eyes were windows to the soul, his were French doors.

"Why did you call me princess? I'm not a princess, I'm just Sakura." From his lap, the pink haired 'princess' asked.

"You look just like one!" Tobi grinned and brushed a strand of long cotton candy tinted hair from her face.

"How?"

"You have the long, pretty colored hair, of course. Haven't you ever read fairy tales, miss Sakura?" He asked innocently enough and stared at Sakura with his doe eyes.

"Of course I have. "

"Well, there's always someone who will come to save the princess, too!"

Sakura smiled and felt as though she'd known him for so much longer than just a night and a morning. She decided he was a pretty decent knight in shining armor.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I felt like it was a little bit forced but I still really liked it. I love TobiSaku! Who am I joking, I love anyoneSaku. ~_~

This was for TeenageCrisis! (: If any of you want more pairings, just tell me like she did and I will get right to them!


	4. Kunai: kakusaku

**KAKASHI x SAKURA: kunai**

Oh my god, I can't believe I haven't updated in so long. I promised myself I would try to update weekly or at least every other week.

Ok, this one's for _akatsuki's-chick_!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any related characters.

* * *

"Stop holding the kunai like it's a hairbrush, Sakura." The grey-haired teacher scowled underneath his onyx-colored mask and shuffled his hands around in his pants pockets. His pinkette of a pupil huffed and dug the heel of her foot into the ground as a blatant display of displeasure. Sakura flipped her hair over her shoulder and put a hand on her hip. With a whine, she replied to Kakashi. "Sensei, I just don't like this whole taijustu business. It's not what I'm best at, and you promised to help me during this one-on-one training! So why are we focusing on this?"

As if Sakura had asked an unthinkable question, Kakashi scoffed and dropped his mouth open. He figured this didn't accentuate his feelings that much, due to the fact no one would be able to tell anyways. "It only makes sense to train you in the skill you're lacking in." He retorted quickly and swiveled back around to face the forest. Kakashi's tiny pupil furrowed her eyebrows in a quizzical look, noticing that her teacher looked a little bit snippy. "What's wrong with you?" She asked in an indignant tone, before sitting down against one of the three wooden poles that Team 7 was once tied to. Kakashi leaned against another one and looked at her. "Nothing is wrong with me; I've just had a long day."

"Oh. What'd you do?"

"Well, I trained a kunoichi with pink hair. That was enough to make anyone's day long." Kakashi teased and a small smirk was outlined from under his mask.

However, the sakura blossom who sat next to him felt her heart sink down and collide with her stomach. She wasn't used to being called useless yet. She was really trying, she honestly was. This was why she was out in the training grounds at such an hour. It was the sole reason. The kunoichi wanted to get better, she wanted, no, needed to see growth in herself. If she would ever catch up with Sasuke and Naruto, Kakashi would have to pay more attention to her.

"Kaka-sensei, I don't think I'll ever get much better." Sakura cast a downtrodden look at the ground and sighed softly on her breath. "It's hard to try and catch up with Sasuke and Naruto when I'm so far behind."

Kakashi frowned and touched his hand on hers. "Sakura, I don't think you are far behind. I really think it's just that those two are too far ahead. Sometimes I wonder how far they're going to surpass me. You will definitely be as good as them, if not greater." He smiled brightly and Sakura felt her heart skip as she traced the crinkles of his eyes. Kakashi leaned in and swiped his mask off in one fluid motion before pecking the pinkette on her forehead. He slid the back of his hand against her flushed cheek and pressed her into his chest. Sakura wrapped her arms around him and felt warm tears slipping down her cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I really liked it. I think it was super sweet.**

**Thank you guys SO much for all the reviews and alerts. I am super happy. I love all of you guys, so much!**


	5. Spring Green: itasaku

**ITACHI x SAKURA: spring green**

Kind of a one-sided look into Itachi's thoughts of Sakura. Can be taken as romantic, admiring, or just curiosity.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own (nor am I affiliated with) Naruto in any shape or form. I am merely using its characters to whore out.

* * *

They were both sent on conflicting missions and here they were, pitted against each other in a standstill. As people, Itachi realized they were almost polar opposites. She had her spring green eyes, full of new hopes and life, almost cathartic in a way. He noted that the color coincided with the essence of the season. The season brought mewling youth and baby chicks to the world. On the other hand, he had his damp charcoal eyes full of empty solace and acquiescence. They had seen death caused by indifferent hands and he had been the killer, uncountable times before. The Uchiha knew Sakura found warmth in that type of eyes once before in his little brother. He wasn't his baby sibling, though. The kunoichi would never see him in the same way as she revered his brother. Itachi was not a jealous man, and he wasn't jealous now. He tells himself he doesn't care about quizzical emotions. In a world where life is fleeting, emotions didn't hold a candle to surviving. That's all he had done in his life. Survive.

Itachi watched as she sprinted away in fear. She may have grown, but her judgment would always lean towards caution. The quivering blossom kept looking over her shoulder again and again. He pulled his cloak tighter over himself and did away quickly with the target of his mission. The man was old and fragile. He might have been a nuisance in his past, but now he appeared just as fragile as his cherry blossom. The elder Uchiha's eyes spun red with black ink spots traced in patterns around the iris. A kunai flew in the old man's direction and he was done for. Itachi was a life-taker, even if he didn't want to be. Sakura would be a healer her whole life. She would mend and give the gift of beauty, life, and youth. He would steal it away. It was almost the natural pattern of life in a way.

The Uchiha of the Akatsuki stared down at his tea. It was doused with honey and nectar, sweet and sugary on his senses. The chartreuse, steaming liquid was a nice accompaniment to his relaxing morning. A nice, smooth shade of green, he decided. It reminded him of the girl; such as, her minty shade of chakra, her spring green eyes full of vibrancy, and the small emerald-colored ribbons she tied around her kunai handles. Somehow, the irony of the situation only made his smirk thrive and grow. Green was the color of nature, life, and rebirth. It was her sigil and her coat of arms. Itachi lived in red and black, in the blood and shadows. These were the colors he was born of, made of, and lived in. In some regards, the colors had to balance each other out. Death and life had a relationship so tight and closely knit that not even time could pull them apart. He settled on the thought that it was unhealthy to think of one specific person so much. Surely, he was blowing their relations out of proportion. Itachi stirred his green tea and breathed in the scent.


End file.
